Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device using SiC.
Description of Related Art
In general, a semiconductor power device mainly used for a system such as a motor control system or a power conversion system in the power electronics field is watched with interest.
For example, an SiC semiconductor device is well-known as such a type of semiconductor power device (Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-258465).